Episode 5187 (10th June 2019)
Summary Ste inadvertently puts an end to the far-right protest march when Tony calls the police following Ste trashing Price Slice during an argument with Lisa, Walter and Tony. However, he decides to illegally stage a protest and invite everyone - including those on Stuart and Jonny's blacklist. Juliet tries and fails to break up Ollie and Brooke, Liam tries to get Mercedes off drugs, whilst Goldie is heartbroken when Joel doesn't want to be friends. Plot Ste makes a poster for the march. Jonny informs him that Stuart has a surprise for him. Walter is unimpressed to discover that Lisa has spent the night with Liam. Nana almost catches Mercedes take pills out of her bag. Ste is surprised to learn that Stuart wants him to take the kids on the march. Stuart thanks Ste by giving him gaming chairs for Leah and Lucas. Walter asks Liam to leave, but he refuses. Liam asks Lisa if they're boyfriend and girlfriend or not, and gives her time to think about it. Walter is unimpressed. Ollie asks Juliet who she's taking to prom, saying that he heard that Darren was busy. Brooke tells him off for being mean. Brooke is disappointed when Ollie says that he doesn't need to ask Brooke as they're obviously going together. Juliet invites Brooke to hers to talk. Imran makes Ollie see that he's put his foot in it with Brooke. Stuart and Jonny invite Ste on a holiday to Florida, but he turns it down as he can't afford it. They offer to cover him, and he accepts. Ste bumps into Peri and Yasmine and they argue. Ste drops a pamphlet about planning peaceful protests, which Yasmine and Peri see. Mercedes snaps at Tony by bringing up their affair when he was dating Jacqui when Tony makes a comment about her ruined cupcakes. When Tony leaves, she bins the cupcakes. She looks with disgust as Liam and Lisa kiss. Goldie stares at a photo of Joel and Nana tries to comfort her. Nana tells Goldie to remain friends with him and give it a month. Ste collects a parcel from Price Slice and Yasmine confronts him. Ste lies that they're not holding a protest as Walter takes out a shirt reading "Save Our School From Dangerous Extremists". Walter is shocked by Ste's "explanation" and tries to get him to think twice. Walter tells Ste that he's being racist, which Ste tries to deny. Walter very nearly manages to get through to Ste. Yasmine threatens to call the police. Juliet tries to convince Brooke that she's being strung along by Ollie. She suggests that she breaks up with Ollie before he breaks up with her first. Ollie tries to figure out how to ask Brooke to prom, with some (not very good) ideas from Imran. Imran suggests doing some dance moves. After the dance, Ollie tells Imran that he's actually lost the plot. Liam confronts Mercedes after discovering that she has been taking drugs. Liam advises Mercedes to pull herself together but she throws him out. Yasmine is furious to learn that there is nothing she can do to stop the protest. Peri tells Tony about the protest and Tony is horrified. Ste and Jonny try to get their parcel from Walter as Tony confronts them. Ste brings up Finn and Sinead being in prison and Harry "heading there any day now". Jonny tries to calm things down. Lisa bans them from the shop and Ste tries to lunge at her, restrained by Jonny. He pushes over a pile of products. Joel tells Goldie that them being "just friends" isn't going to work, leaving her heartbroken. Brooke confronts Ollie and suggests that they break up. Ollie tells Brooke that he was trying to throw her off the scent. She turns around to find a group of Year 7s holding signs, in the wrong order so it reads "You Be" "To Prom?" "My Date" "Brooke, Will" "Love Ollie". Ollie has to move them, and presents her with a flower. She accepts and the Year 7s applaud to Juliet's anger. D.S. Banks visits Ste and Jonny due to the vandalism at Price Slice and threats of violence in relation to the march. He informs them that Dee Valley Police are revoking their permit and are banning the march. Jonny lets rip at Ste, telling him that he's let Stuart down after everything that Stuart has done for him. Mercedes is furious when another dealer refuses to sell to her. She confronts Liam. Ste decides to plan a secret march, disregarding Stuart and Jonny's ban list. Cast Regular cast *Leah Barnes - Ela-May Demircan *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Lucas Hay - William Hall *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Sid - Billy Price *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast *D.S. Banks - Drew Cain Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019